Psych deleted scenes
by special agent Ali
Summary: Short one shots of scenes I think should been in the show enjoy
1. Santabarbaratown 2

_**Its another one of my collections of deleted scenes. I've done this for HIMYM and NCIS. I just like analyzing my favorite shows LOL.**_

_**So this is Santabarbaratown part 2. I just wondered what conversation Shawn had with Lassie about the bomb.**_

"What do we do now Shawn? We move and we're dead" Gus asks and Shawn nods.

"Well, I guess its lucky I have my phone then" Shawn answers and dials Lassiter's number.

"What do you want Spencer?" The head detective answers. "Always nice to hear from you as well Lassie"

"I'm going to hang up now" Lassiter responds.

"Please don't!" Shawn cries. Lassiter doesn't only because Shawn's voice sounded urgent and scared.

"What's going on Spencer?" he asks.

"Remember that bomb you were playing with?" Shawn asks. "Yeah…" he answers with hesitation.

"Well, good news buddy, you'll get to see it again. It's sitting under the couch at Psych and now me and Gus are sitting on it" Shawn says.

"Don't move a muscle Shawn! I'm going to hang up and call the bomb squad" Lassiter answers.

"Sure, just please hurry Lassie. We can't sit here all day" Shawn says and Lassiter can hear the fear in his voice.

Lassiter hung up and Juliet was standing by her partner. "What's going on Carlton? I heard you call him Shawn and then you said bomb squad" she asks.

"Shawn's an idiot" he mutters. He then stands up. "Looks like Carp didn't take kindly to Shawn trashing his house" he said as he walked to Karen's office.

Juliet followed closely behind. "You mean he planted that…" she began and trailed off.

"Yes…now both Spencer and Guster are sitting on as its been sitting under his couch. They move off it and their both dead in seconds" he answers.


	2. An Evening with Mr Yin

_**This scene goes right after Mr. Yin presents. But its right before the season five premiere. It got me thinking what Shawn tells Juliet in the premiere. He was just as scared as her but not going to let Yin stop him from living life.**_

_**Here is how I think he got over that. It's Shassie but its not slash. Its more big brother/little brother than friendship.**_

A few days passed after the newest Yin/Yang attempted murder. Lassiter knew it was far from over though. It was bad enough his partner was off on leave but Shawn wasn't helping him either.

Shawn refused to work anything and ignored calls. Carlton was fine with that at first. But a hard case soon hit them and Karen slammed her phone down with a huff.

"Still no answer?" Lassiter asks as he's sitting in front of her. "No, I need you to track him down Carlton" she answers.

"What exactly am I supposed to say to him?" Lassiter asks.

"Figure it out detective. Shawn did help you keep your job you know. It won't kill you to be nice to him" she answers.

Lassiter gives a sigh but nods and walks out. He checks out Psych first and finds Shawn laid out on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Why aren't you out there bugging me about solving the case?" he asks.

Shawn doesn't move as he answers. "Why do you care Lassie? Shouldn't you be thrilled I'm leaving you alone?" he asks.

"You saw him didn't you?" is the reply. This time Shawn sits up and stares at him.

"That's what I thought" Lassiter says when Shawn doesn't speak. "Go ahead and yell at me Lassie. I had to save Abigail though. I wanted to get him but then she'd probably be dead and I couldn't live with that guilt"

"You don't have to live with any guilt Spencer" Lassiter says and he raises a brow to the detective.

"I would have reluctantly done the same damn thing Shawn. Yin was waiting on that dock because he knew you'd show up. He also knew you'd back out and save the girl. He's toying with us all and the only way we'll win is if we don't let him get to us"

"So I should just keep living life and pretend he's not out there messing with my head?" Shawn asks.

He gets a nod in reply. "Yeah kid. I know it's tough Shawn but both you and Juliet need to get past this and keep fighting. When Yin shows his ugly mug again we'll be ready then to take his ass down" Lassiter says.

"How did you know I saw Yin?"

Lassiter only smirks at him. "I'm head detective for a reason kid" he says and Shawn knows then Gus blabbed. He doesn't really mind though. He needed the incentive to keep going. He'd pass that onto Jules soon if she needed it.


End file.
